


I know her, and in my mind I dream of her, how she aches without me

by AmyJorumStitchery



Series: He's the kind of love that makes a whirl in your mind [27]
Category: Tim Curry - Fandom
Genre: Babyboy is precious to me, Childhood Memories, Condoms, F/M, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Older Man/Younger Woman, Romantic Fluff, mentioning Tim's father
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23214490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyJorumStitchery/pseuds/AmyJorumStitchery
Summary: This is a 3-word-dare my bestie and I talked about, like 2 years ago, and the only word I can remember is "Coin"
Relationships: Tim Curry (Actor)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: He's the kind of love that makes a whirl in your mind [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1253372
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	I know her, and in my mind I dream of her, how she aches without me

**Author's Note:**

> This is a 3-word-dare my bestie and I talked about, like 2 years ago, and the only word I can remember is "Coin"

"Tim, I can't find the keys to the garage..!"

"They're hanging on the rack."

"No, I checked. They aren't there."

Tim emerged from the ensuite with his toothbrush in his mouth, "Then I don't know," he said and shrugged.

"You were the last to have them..." I said as I rummaged through the big dresser.

"Look in my bedside table if I put them there."

He walked into the bathroom again and started brushing his teeth, leaving the door slightly ajar behind himself. 

"I'm just gonna take a shower then I'll help you look."

"Yeah ok," I mumbled absently.

I knelt down where I was standing and opened the bottom drawer, moving around a couple of things as my eyes darted over the content. When I had gone through the entire drawer I made my way to Tim's side of the bed and the bedside table. Opening the drawer, the first thing that caught my attention was the 12 pack of strawberry-scented condoms we always used when we had sex in the beginning of our relationship. I gave a little smile, almost like I became nostalgic thinking about that time and reached out my hand to pick them up. Neither of us really liked to fuck with a condom on, but neither of us wanted to take the chance of me getting pregnant.   
Our relationship got very serious very fast, though, so I decided pretty much right away to go on the pill. Tim didn't object to that at all. Having a quick sniff of one of the wrapped condoms, I put them down again and was just about to close the drawer when I saw a napkin I recognized folded up all the way back in the drawer. I picked it up and unfolded it and a coin fell down on the floor and rolled under the bed.

"Oh!" I exclaimed to myself and got down on all fours to get it.

I remained on the floor where I leaned my back against the bed. Laying the coin on my thigh before taking a look at the napkin and my heart got warm - it was a napkin from my job and it was the one I had jotted down my phone number with two little hearts to give Tim when he had asked for my number. I can't believe he had saved it, I knew he wasn't a nostalgic person and he normally didn't collect or save stuff, and the fact that he had, made me happy.

I picked up the coin and as I examined it closer I saw it was a shilling from the '50s.

"Why have you saved this?" I asked as Tim emerged from the ensuite, towel wrapped around his waist.

"Saved what?" he asked as he made his way towards me.

I held it up between my thumb and index finger. Tim took it from me and sat down on the bed.

"You got yourself quite the useful drawer, I must say," I quipped and leaned over his left leg. "Strawberry condoms, girls' phone numbers, some money..."

Tim gave an amused exhale and looked down at me, then he turned his focus to the shilling in the palm of his hand. His face was woeful.

"Why do you have that?" I asked.

He cleared his throat but his voice was still a little shaky when he spoke. 

"It was my father's... he... I found this in the pocket of his pants a few days after he had died..."

Tim had told me his father had died when Tim was just 12 years old, and that was pretty much all I knew about it. When I had asked about it and his father, I always got very short and vague answers. It was obvious Tim didn't like to talk about it and I didn't wanna push. I could tell just this was hard for him, so I hugged his leg and looked up at him. He smiled slowly and placed his hand on top of my head where his fingertips affectionately scratched me slowly.

"It's ok, Tim. I didn't mean to make you relive all those memories. We don't have to talk about it."

He sniffed, "No, it's alright... it's just that... I found it along with a receipt also. My father was going to the corner store to buy a newspaper and he asked me to come along, you know, to get some man-to-man time, away from my mother and sister..." There was a hint of a smile on his lips as he told me this. "And I didn't really want to since I was going to a friend's house... but he bribed me and told me he'd buy me any sweets I wanted... so of course I went with him and I remember we sat in the sun outside the store. I had a big bag of candy... and we sat there and talked, you know..."

I moved to sit next to him on the bed.

"My father told me 'Don't tell your mother about this or she will have my head'. I wasn't allowed sweets on weekdays, you see."

Tim ran his finger over the shilling, looking a bit lost in thought.

"What a beautiful memory, Tim," I said, kissing away some water droplets from his shoulder.

"I lost the receipt long ago, but I've held on to this... " bouncing it slightly in his palm, " ...for some reason..."

I leaned against him and wrapped my arm around his waist and Tim's attention moved from the shilling to the napkin on my thigh.

"Look at that..." he said and picked it up.

I gave a quiet hum.

"...the day I got your phone number."

I snuggled closer, my head resting on his shoulder, "It was folded over the coin."

"That's a good place for it."

I laid my hand on his leg and tenderly moved it in a little circle. I wanted Tim to have this moment and not wishing to rush him, we sat quietly for a while. It was up to him when he wanted to start moving and talking again.

He dipped his head to kiss my forehead before handing me the shilling, "Put it back for me, will you, love?"

"Yeah absolutely."

"I'm gonna change for bed."

Moving to stand, Tim walked to the bathroom to put underwear on and a t-shirt as we were getting ready to go to bed. I put the napkin back in the drawer and folded it over the shilling before pulling my own shirt over my head and crawled under the covers.  
Tim switched the lights off in the ensuite and made his way to me, I sat up and reached out my hand over the covers for him.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

"Yes, don't worry."

Pulling his cover away, he got in under it before lifting his arm for me to lie down on it. He gave a contented sound when I had made myself comfortable next to him with my arm and leg draped over his body - one of our favourite snuggle position to lie in.

"I really like this," he murmured.

I nuzzled my face against him and nibbled his skin, his freshly-showered scent made my soul glow and a jolt of happiness coursed through me. 

"Mmm, me too..."

He gave a quiet hum and pecked slow kisses on my forehead.

"Good night, Amy love," he murmured again.

I wasn't really that tired, so I let my fingers trace patterns on his skin as his breathing fell more and more soft and slow in the dark.

"Tim..?" 

"Yes..?"

"Do you wanna start fucking with condoms again?"

"What?"

"I noticed you have saved them and I thought I'd ask."

"I just haven't gotten around to throw them out, that's all," he mumbled and yawned. "Why? Are you going off the pill?"

I scoffed, "Never!" 

He tightened his hold around me and rested his cheek against my forehead, "That's good, I've never really liked the feeling with a condom on, I prefer the feeling of you without it."

***

"I have something for you," I said excitedly.

Tim turned to me and raised his eyebrows in question.

I jumped up on the bed and moved to sit on my knees beside him, "Open the drawer."

We were getting ready to go to bed. It was about a week since I had found the shilling and I had gotten Tim a little surprise. 

"Alright," he said and reached out his arm to the bedside table.

I had placed a small package gift-wrapped in green and pink with a note attached to it that read, "A million and a half". It was my own term of endearment, all the reasons that made me love him. My way of saying "I love you" without actually saying the words.

Reading the note, he smiled, "Aw, Amy!" Turning to me, he reached out his hand and caressed over my cheek. " 'A million and a half' " he repeated quietly to himself when he had turned the attention back to the note.

"But that's not the best thing," I said and shuffled closer, "That is." Pointing to the package that was still lying in the drawer.

Tim put the note down on the bed and reached for it, " _What_ can you have gotten me?" he grinned. 

I waited with bated breath as he unwrapped the little package, hoping to god he'd appreciate it. He let the wrapping paper fall to the floor as he held the gift in front of himself, slowly turning it around.

"It's the shilling from your father," I said even though it was obvious.

Tim didn't say anything as he examined it.

"It didn't deserve to be hidden away in a drawer, so I framed it so you won't lose it." Moving to sit beside him with my feet on the floor, "And you can see it from both sides," I said and touched it, "See? I put it between two pieces of acrylic so you can see both sides." I looked straight into his eyes, "Neat, huh?" I smiled.

Tim looked down at the shilling in his hands, "Amy, I..." His voice was quiet. Looking up at me again, he was a bit misty-eyed and I gave a warm smile and touched his hand. "Thank you, my love, for this..." his voice was a bit shaky, but he smiled. "Thank you."

He turned the clear frame around in his hands, examining it from both sides with a look of rueful contemplation on his face.

"I never would have thought about doing this," he said. "What a nice thing to do, Amy."

"I'm so glad you like it."

He sniffed and put the palm of his hand over it and rubbed slowly before he laid it on the bedside table, then he motioned for me to give him some loving. I gave an amused exhale and moved to stand between his legs.

"Thank you my darling," he said and smiled up at me.

I placed my hands gently on the sides of his face where I brushed my thumbs over his skin. His happiness meant the world to me and I loved to see his eyes shine the way they did just now.  
His gaze was soft and warm, full of awe, and he hummed quietly as he took me gently by my wrists and nuzzled the heel of my hand with his nose and lips before kissing each of them tenderly.  
He moved to stand and lifted my arms up and wrapped them around his own neck, he held on to my hands for a moment before he let his own hands trail from them, along my arms and down my body to rest on my hips where he pulled me closer.  
Wrapping my arms tighter around him, I snuggled into his embrace, feeling his heartbeats thumping against me.

He burrowed his face in the crook of my neck and inhaled, "You're so good to me, my darling," he whispered, kissing me softly. "I love you so much."

"I love you too, Tim." I gently untangled from him and combed my hand through his little curls, "A million and a half, remember?" I said and smiled.

"A million and a half, baby."


End file.
